User talk:PsiSeveredHead
That sounds a good idea. Feel free to add them to the main page. Angela (talk) 00:20, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Fanon? Hello , I am RelentlessRecusant, a new user on this Wikia. However, I have thousands of edits on the English Wikipedia and Wookieepedia, so I'm not some noob either...;D Yeah, I have a ~200 page SC fanon story that I'm continually working on. Can I place articles on them on this Wikia with a very bold tag that notes it as fanon? You can see it online at this link, and there's a series bar on the top of the page that links it to the other chapters. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 23:17, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :Excellent. Thanks very much for the go-ahead. Should I also post my stories on the Wikia itself, on a user subpage, or simply not at all? If I'm asking for too much, just go ahead and put me in my place. Oh, and I'll also try to devote some time writing canon articles as well as fanon. Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 03:23, 24 September 2006 (UTC) SC Wikia advertisement Hello ! I think that we need to advertise the SC Wikia on Wikia messages. Whaddya think? Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 01:39, 25 September 2006 (UTC) :Backed up? Yeah... Cheers, RelentlessRecusant 17:47, 27 September 2006 (UTC) Splash Damage Could you have a look here please: Talk:Splash damage -rayluT 00:32, 18 October 2006 (UTC) Re: Main Page section permanently bolded This is due to the section being a ' (an exclamation point, in wikitable syntax), which is defined as bold in the stylesheet. You can fix this by changing the "!'''" to a "|'''" (a '). --Splarka (talk) 01:32, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks ^^ I don't think I've properly thanked you for making up for my lack of effort on this site. Looks like you've been quite busy. We should try and get more people to help here. The SC community is huge, but I don't know where specifically we could get people to help from. BTW, did we fix Sparkla's thing? -rayluT We fixed it yes. PsiSeveredHead 03:36, 11 January 2007 (UTC) infobox Eh? I'm not quite too sure what you're trying to say, bud. Cheers, My Name is Helen (Talk) (Helen) 22:36, 13 February 2007 (UTC) We should have... ...some means of deletion. It could be WpA style CSD templates, AfDs, or something else. Andalite has, I can confirm, NOTHING to do with StC. It is canon, but not one that has anything to do with this wiki. 68.39.174.238 02:11, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Alright... ...how is StarCraft Wiki:Deletions? 68.39.174.238 19:24, 17 February 2007 (UTC) A passing visit... Hi! I've just added forum pages here, and a help category with a few pages... I thought they might be useful in getting new people involved. I wondered too about adding a site notice to encourage people to log in... what do you think? -- Sannse 21:40, 14 March 2007 (UTC) (Wikia community team) :Looks like you are doing fine :) I would say it's a good idea to visit forums and other groups to tell them about the wiki (without spamming) and I think a site notice would be good to encourage people to log in. Otherwise... keep doing what you are doing ;) -- Sannse 13:14, 16 March 2007 (UTC) More fanfic As I added on my talk page, but you appear to be knowledgeable and I thought I'd ask: I'm part-way through the creation of a fanfic serial known as "Rise of Unity" (it already exists as I have posted the first part of three on starcraft.org). Is it permissible for me to create a category of articles related to it, as other users have done with their own fanfic? Thanks. -- ColonelChaos 14:20, 21 March 2007 (EST) :Great. Thanks for the advice, I'll try and keep the articles to a minimum, even though they'll be within their own category. -- ColonelChaos 00:10, 22 March 2007 (EST) Spoiler Template For the spoiler template, do you think it'll be better if it's more noticable like here?: http://starcraft.wikia.com/index.php?title=Template:Spoiler&oldid=6 I think it would be easier to spot and stuff... =/ --Xallium (talk • ) 02:38, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Overhaul, standardization, templates I do agree and think that it would be suitable if we used concept art. However, I think that they should be thumbnails within the article and not placed inside the unitbox template as it won't be consistent. Some units have great concept art that depicts them quite well but for other units, there may be no equivilent art available. With portraits and frames, there would be some consistency. Whether it be concept art being the default image used in the imagebox or frame/potrait, we need a decision for which one should be used for consistency and standardized formatting. About the 'small' template, instead of using a different template, the same one could be used. It just needs to be edited so the 200px isn't enforced in the template, and that if the image size needs to be reduced, it'll just be inserted in the input line for the image. The problem with that is that it alters every image where the size has not been defined. For the minerals and vespene gas icons, I was thinking that they could replace the words for them... That might be weird though. If you need to cite the same source more than once, you have to "name" the reference. For example, the text should look like this: Starcraft is the best game ever. Source. Xallium is the best player in starcraft. . You just place in every other instance the same source is used. Unitbox art I will be totally willing to transpose and alter all the unit boxes for all the units. I just wanted to ask people if it was ok first so its just not me going around raping the site. I get my portraits from the Blizzard site and screenshot the frames. However, I cant think of a good source for screenshots. Though Blizzard has a nice collection, they're... weird and random colours. If we end up taking screenshots, then I think red should be the unit colour. If you edit the template, to make the size field optional you would have to go to each page and change it there. I will be happy to do that as I have no life. Anyways, for the template you just remove the |200px part and instead, you add the desired size in the input fields for the individual pages. (E.g., image=tp-go.gif|200px) I think having too many templates would be like a bit messy and awkard. It would be easier if there was one specific template used. Thats why we need to standardize everything. Like if we're going to do the thing i did with t3h probe page, then there should be two image fields... Or there could be one and we make the other optional... >_< --Xallium (talk • ) 05:16, 31 March 2007 (UTC) One more thing Do you also notice that by default, tables have no borders? Is there a way to change this? =/ Reminder for templates, citing Cite more than once: *If you need to cite the same source more than once, you have to "name" the reference. For example, the text should look like this: Starcraft is the best game ever. Source. Xallium is the best player in starcraft. . You just place in every other instance the same source is used. Quoting from the game: *'Jim Raynor:' What, I haven't said anything yet. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft. Vivendi Games. Level/area: The Big Push (in English). 1998. Sizing images within a template: *image=tp-go.gif|200px Now I just need the "optional image" bit and I'm set. PsiSeveredHead 23:44, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Previewing Hey, I'm having problems trying to preview edits before saving them. For some reason, I can't save a change after I've previewed it. Did one of the Mediawiki pages get changed/vandalised? --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 20:54, 7 May 2007 (UTC) :All right. That seems to be working. Thanks. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:14, 7 May 2007 (UTC) Admin status Well thanks very much, I'm honored. As to how to do it, I can tell you myself. Admin rights can be gained and revoked on the page. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 22:22, 7 May 2007 (UTC) You encountered an error message when going to Special:Makesysop because you aren't a bureaucrat. Only bureaucrats, stewards, and staff can make admins on any wiki, and there are no local bureaucrats, so you'll have to get help from someone at the Central wikia. Someone having made around 100 edits isn't a good enough reason to make them sysop, by the way. I made 3,000 edits on Novelas before I became sysop, and 9,000 edits before I became bureaucrat. You'll probably want to save giving such rights to others until after they've demonstrated that they can continuously work on this site for months and that they have demonstrated proper wiki etiquette and ability to work as a community. Otherwise, the staff may disagree. I'd rather you encourage aspiring admins to make their candidacy known on a forum page, and voted upon by the community. Currently, this is a very small community, and probably doesn't need more than one admin (you). Novelas has 2000+ articles and generally has 3x as many edits per day as this site, and only has 2 admins. Your site is also not very likely to gain new members all that quickly, so you really don't have need for more admins. If you want to give adminship out as a reward, you ought to wait till you reach bureaucrat status first, so that you'll still be recognized for your own work. (Of course, that's really not comparable.) If you need to contact me, I'm available on the Fiction wiki. --Yunzhong Hou 15:48, 8 May 2007 (UTC) :Eh, that's true. It's your call, really. Still, someone will need to make you a Beaurocrat one way or another before you can change any user rights. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:04, 8 May 2007 (UTC) ::I've made ED an admin. Angela talk 05:07, 13 May 2007 (UTC) :::Much appreciated. Still, one or all of the active Admins needs beaurocrat rights in order to independantly fulfill all of the duties on Starcraft Wiki. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 19:31, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Background I've uploaded a sample monobook that was partially modified from Memory Alpha, and has a black background with white/gray text. It's at Monobook.css. Simply move it to MediaWiki:Monobook.css for it to be global. Try it out first by moving it to User:PsiSeveredHead/monobook.css. --Yunzhong Hou 15:37, 8 May 2007 (UTC) PS. Note that you'll have to make your templates dark colored or even transparent, and make their text white, for it to show up properly. There's also problems with the search and edit boxes as well as the ads. --Yunzhong Hou 15:38, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Hey there! Dear PsiSeveredHead, It's RR...and I'm back. 'Was goin' on? ;-) Cheers, 23:45, 21 May 2007 (UTC) Phi Φ or φ In mathematics and the arts, two quantities are in the golden ratio if the ratio between the sum of those quantities and the larger one is the same as the ratio between the larger one and the smaller. The golden ratio is approximately 1.6180339887. PsiSeveredHead 13:33, 26 May 2007 (UTC) Template: SCFB Starcraft 2 Hi PsiSeveredHead, My name is Angie and I work in marketing at Wikia. I've been reading about the new Starcraft II game Blizzard announced and wanted to check in and see how things are going here. You've developed quite a nice wiki here on Starcraft so congratulations! Not sure if you knew this but www.wowwiki.com has just moved to Wikia. I think between the Starcraft community you've created here and the support of the wowwiki guys we have a shot of really having the best Starcraft 2 wiki. Have you thought about spinning off Starcraft 2 into its own wiki? I know Final Fantasy and EQ communities have started new wikis for each game so wanted to get your thoughts. Also, if you don't already know them I think it would be great to chat with the wowwiki folks, Vlad is great and they have done some really smart things to grow their community and really partner with Blizzard.Let me know if you want an intro angies (talk) 19:16, 31 May 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the message back. Sounds like there is no reason to create a new wiki. I am going to put a link to this wiki on wowwiki's sidebar this week(see where the Heroes logo is on the bottom left) http://www.wowwiki.com/Main_Page, so you may want to pay special attention to any new people that show up! Do you know which fan sites/forums, etc are the best for finding Starcraft fans? Wikia would be willing to buy some ads or do some kind of contest (free 1 yr subscription, etc) to try to encourage more people to check out and join this wiki.. From a timing perspective, do you think that would be a good idea now or better to wait until the game goes into beta and there is stuff to right about? angies (talk) 20:07, 2 June 2007 (UTC) btw, thought you might like to know that this wiki is currently getting ~ 12,000 Pageviews/day and is in the top 10 visited gaming wikis on Wikia. Congrats! angies (talk) 04:56, 5 June 2007 (UTC) The Admiral Admiral Gaskavier (name nearly confirmed). PsiSeveredHead 03:12, 4 June 2007 (UTC) blizzcon Wikia is thinking about sponsoring 1-2 people from the Wowwiki and Starcraft communities to go to Blizzcon August 3th-4th in Anaheim, Ca. Is this something your community would be interested in? I am hoping your response is a Hell YA in which case my next question is what do you think is the best way to decide who goes? Should we do a lottery? a contribution drive? Limit it to admins or open it to all contributors? Another option is that instead of paying for 1 person's full expenses we could spread the funds across 2-3 people and pay for 1/3 of each..Maybe this would be more fun? In addition to showing our appreciation for all your hard work, we would also expect the person we sponsor to dedicate some of their time to promoting their wiki and Wikia (meet with gamer press, blizzard reps, etc). Let me know what you think! angies (talk) 18:02, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Do you have skype? I am angeliqueshelton there, might be easier to talk through this b/c I now have a bunch of questions. 68.123.46.118 22:45, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ok, So just wanted an easier medium to communicate :) yes, this was me- forgot to log-in. We can just chat here, no need to go back to my userpage to reply angies (talk) 23:41, 6 June 2007 (UTC) so, we probably need to get this organized quickly so people can work around their schedules and we can book flights/etc. We can afford to send 2 people. I understand you want to open this up to the entire community (not just admins). How do you guys want to decide? Do you want to nominate people and take a vote or do a random drawing? I would request the people selected meet the following requirements: 1. 18 years or older 2. Live in U.S (flights are too expensive for international- maybe next year if we can plan ahead) 3. Be an active contributor to Starcraft wiki (how do we measure this, > 100 edits in the last month? Tenure? Community Vote? ) 4. Submit a paragraph about why they want to go (to show commitment) 3. Person must agree to do the following while there: *Meet with Marketing Folks at Blizzard - I will set this up *Talk to Press (our PR firm will prob set up a few interviews with blogs, websites covering the event *Wear a Starcraft Wiki T-shirt (you guys can design one quickly at cafepress.com) * Talk non-stop about how awesome the wiki is :) Wikia would pay for RT flight, and 2 nights at hotel, Ticket to event. Attendees will be responsible for transportation to/from airport, meals, etc. Let me know what you think?angies (talk) 23:41, 6 June 2007 (UTC) Nominations and so forth We couldn't randomly select people as there's lot of "bare" IPs here. I think people should "self-nominate"; anyone who does should be 18+, live in the U.S., and so forth. We could then select from this group, either randomly or based on what they write in. I'm actually thinking making them write something is a better idea than random selection, now that you've brought that up. When it comes to "minimum contributions", I think number/quality of edits is the better idea (compared to tenure). Some people may only have been here a short time but made lots of edits. I figure only big contributors are likely to "self-nominate" anyway. PsiSeveredHead 23:50, 6 June 2007 (UTC) ok, I think self-selection is good. Do you want to announce this on a community page or do you want me to? Can you create a page called blizzcon2007 that we can link to with instructions to "add your name and a short paragraph about why you want to go to this if you meet requirements". angies (talk) 02:23, 7 June 2007 (UTC) I think you should do the community page. I'll take care fo the BlizzCon page for this wiki. I'll have that up tomorrow (it's 10:30 PM where I am now). PsiSeveredHead 02:27, 7 June 2007 (UTC) This is what I have so far: 2007 BlizzCon Invitation PsiSeveredHead 21:41, 7 June 2007 (UTC) Nice, I made a few edits, and I think its good to go. One question: If 10 people nominate themselves and write a paragraph, how do you want to decide? I think the fairest way is to pull from a hat (aka Excel Randomizer). Sound good. Also I put Tuesday in as the deadline- Is that enough time? angies (talk) 23:02, 7 June 2007 (UTC) As long as they all made useful contributions, then yes, the Randomizer sounds like a good idea. The deadline is doable - what time on Tuesday? (We might be on different time zones.) PsiSeveredHead 23:17, 7 June 2007 (UTC)